leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wario1226/AD Top Taric: The Outrageous Bruiser
Hello Everyone! Im back with another build/guide dingymabob for an antimeta yet totally viable way to own your lane. preferably top, but if youre already following this then you could go anywhere. As read in the title, this gem lover isnt as gay as you think if you play him this way; as a top lane AD champ. now whether he is technically '''a bruiser or not, he still works really well with this AD set up and here's a rundown why. Abilities: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Taric/Ability_Details His passive gives your basic attacks more damage based on his maximum mana. This is 2% on minions, but is doubled to 4% for champions. This allows amazing synergy with Manamune/Muramana (and its passive) and gives more positives to the tankier toprics who chose to build a frozen heart or the hybrid toprics who want an iceborn gauntlet. His heal can be self casted for more sustain in lane. But here is the HUUUUUGE deal: his heals massive cooldown goes down by 3 seconds per autoattack on a champion OR by 1 per hit on a creep. That means with 1.00 attspeed your cooldown would be halved while farming/pushing and cut in thirds while 1v1ing in lane. all you need is a phantom dancer or a zephyr and you'll have a constant flow of health through the whole fight, making you like a meditating Yi who can fight back. His aura is also amazing in a 1v1. something you might not know: when popped on an enemy, they lose a percent of armor after they are damaged. so keep your gems up when in small trades to protect you with its armor passive, and pop it to clear minions faster or to lower the armor of those around you when you plan to bunker down and shove your hammer up their outrageous arse. The stun is purely for initiation. It is great to use right before hitting them, so you get the advantage. its stun never goes up very high, so maxing it isnt ideal. It is, however, a very helpful utility to capture fleeing foes, run from a gank, or to jump them your self. As for your ult, oh boy, its very nice. Like, once you hit 6 in lane, the enemy should poop their pants. It gives you straight AD and AP for maximum buttrape. Forget the aura. its 30, 50, then 70 base for yourself over 10 seconds. thats long enough to get yourself a penta. it has a base damage smash, that combined with your gem shield pop, can level the minion crowd around you and get you all the farm. The best part is its 60 second cooldown. that means less than a minute goes by in between buffs and smashes, considering your cooldown items. '''Summary: Mash alt + Q to never die in a fight, pop shield to lower their armor, stun to initiate or to pussy out, and ult whenever you can for bonus base damage. Also, buy mana for passive major damages. Items: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Taric/Strategy You need mana, tankiness, attack speed, attack damage, and cooldown. start Boots and 2 health pots 2 mana pots. Remember: you can heal your self, so keep a good set of mana on you. rush a Manamune and ionian boots for mana and cooldown. you wont be spamming much, but its super helpful. After that, get triforce and a zepher. everything triforce has is super helpful, and zepher goes well with your heal and ult synergy. Finally, get some tankiness: spirit visage and randuins omin or frozen heart. Visage's passive goes great with your Q and randuins makes them stop running like a little bitch or frozen heart for your passive.' End: Ionian boots, Muramana, Trinity force, Spirit Visage, Zepher, Randuins Omin/Frozen Heart. In that order.' These items are pretty bulky in cost, but ulting minion waves and killing everyone you see will give you the gold you need. if you fall behind, then pick up a gold per 10 like an avarice blade and sell it later. Thanks for reading this quick rundown, love to see it around the league. I think it has major potential and my friend i told to do it fell in love with it. this will probably go on a LoLKing guide by me soon, too. PS: Use the Bloodstone Taric to look maximum badass, or use the Pink fluffy Taric to humiliate your opponents (like i do). Category:Blog posts